The present disclosure relates generally to inter-integrated circuit (I2C) interfaces, and more specifically, to access and protection of I2C interfaces.
An I2C interface is a standard interface characterized by bidirectional serial communication over two wires between any master device and any slave device. The I2C interface is also known as I2C or IIC. Devices (slave devices) designed with an I2C interface may only be accessed via the interface, and these devices may be referred to as I2C devices. The interface facilitates complete access (read and write) to the I2C device by any master device that broadcasts an I2C device address over the I2C interface.